


I Have You

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows the pain of loss, and also what he treasures most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have You

Art by: Elfqueen

 

 

I have been to many places.

 

 

Seen so many nameless faces.

 

 

I have spoken to many a race.

 

 

Shown compassion and grace.

 

 

I have felt a trembling fear.

 

 

Never knowing when it may reappear.

 

 

I have once laughed with wife, a friend.

 

 

Cried bitter tears to the very end.

 

 

I have smelled many a rose red.

 

 

Bled for too many shirted dead.

 

 

I have kissed many sweet tender lips.

 

 

Felt guilt for so many faked relationships.

 

 

I have felt such great pain.

 

 

The memories of those times always remain.

 

 

I have experienced so much in my life with you.

 

 

By my side forever honest and true.

 

 

I have never taken you for granted.

 

 

You have been the only one I ever wanted.

 

 

I have you.


End file.
